Flag of Croatia
| Type = National | Image2 = Civil Ensign of Croatia.svg | Nickname2 = | Morenicks2 = | Use2 = 000110 | Symbol2 = | Proportion2 = 2:3 | Adoption2 = 1992 | Design2 = Three equal horizontal bands of red (top), white and blue superimposed by the Croatian coat of arms. | Designer2 = | Image3 = Naval Ensign of Croatia.svg | Nickname3 = | Morenicks3 = | Use3 = 000001 | Symbol3 = | Proportion3 = 2:3 | Adoption3 = 1992 | Design3 = Three equal horizontal bands of red (top), white and blue superimposed by the emblem of the Croatian Navy. | Designer3 = }} The national flag of Croatia is one of the state symbols of Croatia. It consists of three equal size, horizontal stripes in colors red, white and blue. In the middle is the coat of arms of Croatia. History The flag combines the colors of the flags of the Kingdom of Croatia (red and white), the Kingdom of Slavonia (white and blue) and the Kingdom of Dalmatia (red and blue). Those three kingdoms are the historic constituent states of the Croatian Kingdom. The red-white-blue tricolor has been used as the Croatian flag since 1848, and the pan-Slavic colors are widely associated with romantic nationalism. While the Banovina of Croatia existed within the Kingdom of Yugoslavia, it had a similar flag without the modern crown above the chequy. During the Independent State of Croatia, the flag was like the modern, but without crown and there was letter "U" at the top left of the flag. Also, the first field of Croatian chequy was white. While Croatia was part of SFR Yugoslavia its tricolour was the same, but it had a five-pointed red star with a yellow border in place of the coat of arms. The star was replaced by the coat in May 1990, shortly after the first multiparty elections. The current flag and the coat of arms were officially adopted on 21 December 1990, about ten months before the proclamation of independence from Yugoslavia and a day before the Constitution of Croatia on 22 December 1990. Shield The shield is in the red and white checks of Croatia. Above is a crown made of shields of its various regions. From left to right they are the ancient arms of Croatia, Dubrovnik, Kingdom of Dalmatia, Istria and Slavonia. In 1626 Grand Prince Jure Sinovčić of Dalmatia adopted the Dalmatian shield to represent the Sinovčić Royal family as the Royal family's official coat of arms. Until 1526 this coat of arms was also used to represent Croatia in general, apparent from the coat of arms of several kings: Louis I, Mary, Matthias Corvinus and Louis II. It is also found on the great seals of Sigismund of Luxembourg, Albert II, John Zápolya, Ferdinand I, and from then on various seals and arms of the Habsburgs. Originally the coat of arms was three lion heads on red background, turned to left. Colors ]] mountain over the city of Dubrovnik]] The following colors are specified for use in the flag:http://www.sabor.hr/Default.aspx?sec=4317 Historical flags File:Croatia-1848.gif|Flag of the Kingdom of Croatia (1848) File:Flag of Kingdom of Croatia (1852-1860).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Croatia (1852–1860) File:Flag of Croatia-Slavonia with CoA.svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Croatia-Slavonia (1868–1918) File:Flag of Banate of Croatia (1939-1941).svg|Flag of the Banovina of Croatia (1939–1941) File:Flag of Independent State of Croatia.svg|Flag of the Independent State of Croatia (1941–1945) File:Flag of SR Croatia.svg|Flag of the Socialist Republic of Croatia (1945–1990) File:Flag of Croatia (1990).svg|Flag of the Republic of Croatia (July 25 – December 21, 1990) File:Flag of the Republic of Croatia in 1990.svg|Flag often used among Croatians outside Croatia, but also in other patriotic parts of the Croatian society Other official flags in Croatia File:Presidential Flag of the Republic of Croatia.svg|Standard of the President of the Republic of Croatia. Naval flags Naval Ensign}} Naval Jack}} Flag of the President and the Commander-in-Chief}} Flag of the Minister of Defence}} Flag of the Chief of the General Staff}} Flag of the Commander of the Croatian Navy}} Flag of the Admiral of the Fleet}} Flag of the Admiral}} Flag of the Vice Admiral}} Flag of the Rear Admiral}} Flag of the Commodore}} Pennant of the commander of a fleet of naval vessels}} Pennant of the commander of a flotilla of naval vesse}} Pennant of the commander of a division of naval vessels}} Pennant of the commander of a group of naval vessels}} Pennant of the most senior commander of a naval vessel }} Pennant of the commander of a naval vessel}} Flag of the Speaker of the Croatian Parliament}} Flag of the President of the Government of the Republic of Croatia}} Flag of the General of the Armed Forces}} Similar flags See also *List of Croatian flags *Coat of Arms of Croatia References External links * *Everything about the Croatian flags *History of the Croatian Flag in brief *Historical Flags (1848-1918) Category:Flags of Croatia Croatia Category:National symbols of Croatia